


After M*A*S*H

by TLen



Series: After M*A*S*H [1]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapper kommt nach dem Krieg zu Besuch nach Crabapple Cove und bei Hawkeye reißen alte Wunden wieder auf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After M*A*S*H

„Dr. Pierce?“

Der grauhaarige Mann, der in seinen späten Fünfzigern oder frühen Sechzigern sein mochte, drehte sich um und blickte den hochaufgeschossenen, jüngeren Besucher mit den leicht gelockten, dunkelblonden Haaren fragend an, der mit forschem Schritt die Stufen zur Praxis hinaufkam, immer zwei auf einmal nehmend. Er war kein Einheimischer, das wusste er genau, hatte er doch alle Bewohner des kleinen Ortes mehr als einmal in seiner Praxis oder bei Hausbesuchen gesehen. 

„Sie sind doch Mr. Pierce?“, fragte der Besucher, als er vor ihm stand.

„Ich bin Daniel Pierce“, bestätigte der Angesprochene. Er hielt den Schlüsselbund in seiner Hand klappernd nach oben. „Ich wollte die Praxis gerade schließen, aber für einen Notfall habe ich natürlich immer Zeit.“ Er wandte sich zur Tür. „Kommen Sie herein. Sind Sie auf der Durchreise oder zu Besuch? Was kann ich für Sie tun?“

„Oh, ich bin nicht als Patient da“, sagte der Andere hastig. 

Pierce drehte sich wieder herum und musterte den Fremden eindringlich. „Nicht?“, fragte er.

Der Andere schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich möchte Ihren Sohn besuchen, Hawkeye. Sie wissen doch sicher, wo ich ihn finden kann? Mein Name ist John McIntyre. Wir kennen uns aus Korea.“

„Trapper John“, murmelte Pierce, eher wie zu sich selbst gesprochen, vor sich hin. 

„Sie haben von mir gehört?“, vermutete Trapper. „Hoffentlich nur Gutes.“

„Gelegentlich, Ben spricht wenig über die Zeit in Korea“, erwiderte Daniel. „Er macht noch Hausbesuche. Dauert sicher noch ein Weilchen, aber kommen Sie doch bitte herein. Ich wollte mir gerade einen Kaffee kochen. Sie sind herzlich eingeladen.“

Er führte Trapper um das Haus herum und zu einer anderen Tür. „Vorn ist nur der Eingang zur Praxis“, erklärte er dabei. „Hier geht es zur Wohnung.“

Einige Minuten später saßen beide Männer mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Küche.

„Habe ich Sie richtig verstanden, Hawk arbeitet als Hausarzt?“, fragte Trapper.

Daniel nickte. „Er hilft mir in der Praxis oder besser gesagt, ich helfe mittlerweile ihm. Die meisten Patienten wollen lieber zum jungen Doktor Pierce, vor allem die weiblichen.“

Trapper lächelte. „Das wundert mich nicht.“ Kam es ihm nur so vor oder musterte Hawkeyes Vater ihn gerade besonders eindringlich? „Aber ich bin überrascht. Ich meine, Hawk war der beste Chirurg in diesem ganzen verdammten Krieg. Ich hatte erwartet, er wäre mittlerweile mindestens Oberarzt an einem renommierten Krankenhaus.“ Er schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. „Ich meine, wir haben oft darüber gesprochen, wie schön es wäre künftig nur noch Mandeln herauszunehmen und Furunkel zu behandeln, aber Hawk als Hausarzt, das ist... das ist..:“ Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten, die nicht beleidigend klingen würden. Denn er wollte keineswegs als einer jener Chirurgen da stehen, die auf Allgemeinmediziner von oben herab sahen. Er wusste, welche wichtige Arbeit die Mediziner vor Ort leisteten, ohne dafür je die Anerkennung zu bekommen, die Fachärzten in den Kliniken oft zuteil wurden.

„Perle vor die Säue werfen“, ergänzte Pierce Senior hilfreich. „Auch wenn ich mir als alter Mann den Egoismus gestatte, froh darüber zu sein, meinen einzigen Sohn gesund und sicher an meiner Seite zu wissen, gebe ich Ihnen Recht Bens Talent wäre zu Höherem berufen.“

„Hat er keine Stelle gefunden?“, fragte Trapper.

„Er wollte keine“, erwiderte Daniel. „Ben sagt, er habe genug Blut und aufgeschnittene Leiber für den Rest seines Lebens gesehen.“

Trapper nickte verstehend. „Ein Kollege am Boston General, der nach mir zum MASH kam, erzählte mir nach seiner Rückkehr, Hawkeye habe bis zum letzten Tag da bleiben müssen. Für mich war es nach einem Jahr Gott sei Dank vorbei und doch habe ich noch heute manchmal Albträume. Um wie viel schlimmer muss es erst für ihn sein.“

„Ich habe nie gedient“, gestand Daniel. „Ich war zu jung für den Ersten, zu alt für den Zweiten Weltkrieg. Ich kann nur erahnen, was ihr durchgemacht habt. Ben spricht, wie gesagt, fast gar nicht über diese Zeit und ich bin sicher, was die Medien uns verkauft haben war alles andere als die ganze Wahrheit.“

„Ich will nicht neugierig sein, aber ich dachte immer, den Spitznamen Hawkeye verdankt er Ihnen und nun...“, wieder suchte Trapper nach den richtigen Worten.

„Nenne ich ihn Ben“, ergänzte Daniel. „Er will es so, er sagt Hawkeye sei in Korea gestorben.“

In dem Moment hörten sie, wie die Haustür geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde. „Ben!“, rief Daniel.

„Gehe unter die Dusche“, kam die Antwort zurück.

Trapper zuckte zusammen, als er die vertraute Stimme hörte. Wie sehr hatte er sie, hatte er den ganzen Mann doch vermisst.

„Wir haben Besuch, komm bitte in die Küche.“

Einen Augenblick später erschien Hawkeye in der Tür. „Damenbesuch hoffe...“, seine Stimme erstarb, als er Trapper erkannte. Für einen Augenblick starrte er ihn fassungs- und sprachlos an. Dann brachte er hervor: „Was willst du hier? Verschwinde!“

„Hallo Hawk“, sagte Trapper lächelnd. Doch da hatte sich der Angesprochene schon auf dem Absatz herum gedreht und stürmte zur Haustür, die krachend hinter ihm zufiel, hinaus.

„Hawk?“ Fassungslos starrte Trapper seinem Freund hinterher. Dann blickte er Daniel Pierce entschuldigend an. Was musste Hawkeyes Vater jetzt von ihm denken? Da gab er sich als Freund seines Sohnes aus und dann behandelte dieser ihn, als wäre er der größte Feind. „Ich...“, hilflos zuckte Trapper mit den Schultern, wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Gehen Sie ihm ruhig nach“, sagte Pierce Senior ruhig. „Sie haben sicher viel zu besprechen.“

///

Trapper fand Hawkeye hinter dem elterlichen Grundstück. Dichte, alte Weiden hingen ihre Äste bis zu dem kleinen Bachlauf, der munter dahin plätscherte, hinab. Ein ideales Versteck für einen abenteuerlustigen kleinen Jungen, dachte Trapper. Genauso idyllisch, wie er sich Crabapple Cove nach Hawkeyes Erzählungen immer vorgestellt hatte. Hawk saß im Gras unter einer der Weiden und kickte kleine Erdbatzen ins Wasser.

Trapper ließ sich neben ihn nieder. „Was willst du hier?“, wiederholte Pierce seine Frage von vorhin.

„Darf ich nicht einen alten Freund besuchen, Hawk?“, antwortete Trapper mit einer Gegenfrage. Er wusste wirklich nicht, was er von Hawks heftiger Reaktion halten sollte. Gut, sie hatten sich seit mehr als drei Jahren weder gesehen noch gesprochen und in der Zeit veränderten sich Menschen, vor allem unter dem Trauma eines Krieges, aber dass, was sie einst geteilt hatten, hatte ihn doch irgendwie eine freudigere Begrüßung erwarten lassen.

„Ach bist du das, ein Freund?“, gab Hawk bissig zurück. Er stand auf und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Und mein Name ist Benjamin.“

Trapper sprang hastig ebenfalls auf und griff nach dem Arm des Freundes. „Was ist los mit dir, Hawk... Ben?“, fragte er.

„Was mit mir los ist, fragt er“, giftete Hawkeye zurück. Er riss sich aus Trappers Griff los, blieb aber stehen. „Was mit mir los ist?“

„Verdammt Hawk“, langsam verlor auch Trapper seine Geduld. „Du freust dich nicht, mich zu sehen. Okay, aber dann sag’s doch einfach und mach hier nicht so ein Theater.“

„Theater? Du verstehst wirklich nicht.“

„Dann mach mich verstehen“, sagte Trapper.

Auf einmal schien alles Leben aus Hawks Augen gewichen. Er blickte Trapper nur noch unendlich müde und traurig an. „Du vögelst mich fast ein Jahr lang, dann verschwindest du einfach ohne ein Wort aus meinem Leben und jetzt tauchst du wieder auf und tust so, als wäre nichts gewesen“, sagte er leise. Er ließ sich wieder ins Gras sinken. „Ich habe nicht die Liebe fürs Leben erwartet, aber wenigstens mal ein Lebenszeichen von dir. Du hast dich ja nicht mal verabschiedet.“

„Ich konnte doch auch nichts dafür, dass mein Marschbefehl kam, als du auf Urlaub warst. Was sollte ich deiner Meinung nach tun? Sagen: Nein Danke, aber ich bleibe lieber hier, weil ich mich erst noch von meinem Lover verabschieden muss?“, versuchte Trapper sich zu rechtfertigen. Er setzte sich neben Hawkeye ins Gras.

„Mal schreiben, mal anrufen“, schlug Hawkeye vor. „Selbst Radar hat von Zuhause aus Kontakt gehalten.“

„Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass die Post kontrolliert wurde und sicher hat man auch die Gespräche mitgehört. Was glaubst du, was dann mit dir passiert wäre?“

„Lass dir eine bessere Ausrede einfallen. Du hättest dich ganz unverfänglich mal freundschaftlich melden können. Ich habe ja keine Liebeserklärung am Telefon erwartet, aber wenigstens erkundigen, wie es mir geht, hättest du dich mal können. Und übrigens, der Krieg ist seit über einem Jahr vorbei. Warum hast du nicht wenigstens mal angerufen und gefragt, ob ich überhaupt noch lebe? Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn.“

Trapper seufzte. „Du hast ja Recht“, sagte er. „Es gab so vieles, über das ich mir klar werden musste. Ich meine, das mit uns... war das nun nur unserer Situation geschuldet oder war da mehr? Dann waren da meine Frau und meine Töchter.“

„Natürlich, da war dein kleiner Kriegsfick schnell vergessen.“ Hawkeye stand auf. „Ich brauche eine Dusche.“ Er ging aufs Haus zu.

Trapper folgte ihm. „Ich bin geschieden“, sagte er. „Seit zwei Monaten.“

„Oh verstehe, und jetzt brauchst du es mal wieder und kommst zu mir“, erwiderte Hawkeye bitter.

„Hawk, hör mir doch zu. Verdammt noch mal!“ Doch ohne ihn noch eines Wortes zu würdigen, ging Hawkeye ins Haus. „Und übrigens, ich wusste von Charles Winchester, dass du lebst“, rief Trapper ihm nach. 

„Lassen Sie ihm Zeit“, sagte Daniel Pierce, der gerade auf die Veranda trat. 

Trapper schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Vielleicht hätte ich nicht herkommen sollen. Es war naiv anzunehmen, nichts hätte sich zwischen uns verändert.“

„Lieben Sie meinen Sohn?“

Trapper war für einen Augenblick sprachlos. Bevor er eine ausweichende Antwort geben konnte, fuhr Daniel Pierce fort: „Bitte ersparen Sie Ihnen und mir die Peinlichkeit irgendwelcher Ausflüchte. Ich weiß, was zwischen Ihnen und Ben in Korea war.“

„Er hat es Ihnen erzählt?“, fragte Trapper überrascht. Er wusste, dass Hawkeye ein sehr enges Verhältnis zu seinem Vater hatte, nicht zuletzt dem frühen Tod der Mutter geschuldet, aber das er ihm dies anvertraut hatte verwunderte ihn nun doch.

„Ich fand einen Brief, den Ben an mich schrieb, für den Fall…“ 

Trapper wusste genau, was Mr. Pierce meinte. Sie beide hatten mehr als einen solchen Brief für den Fall der Fälle geschrieben – und glücklicherweise nie für den anderen abschicken müssen. Er nickte verstehend.

„Er wollte ihn verbrennen, mit anderen Briefen. Dieser fiel daneben und er hat es wohl nicht bemerkt. Ich weiß, ich hätte ihn nicht lesen sollen, aber ich wollte meinen Sohn gern besser verstehen“, erklärte Daniel. „Zumindest ein bisschen begreifen, was er durchgemacht hat, was in diesem fremden Land mit ihm passiert ist, ihn so verändert hat.“

„Sie wirken nicht geschockt?“, stellte Trapper fest. Er konnte sich ganz gut vorstellen, wie seine Eltern, würden sie noch am Leben sein, auf die Enthüllung ihr Sohn liebe einen Mann, reagieren würden, wie wahrscheinlich die meisten Eltern darauf reagieren würden.

„Wenn ich ehrlich zu mir selbst bin, dann habe ich schon lange so etwas geahnt“, gestand Daniel. „Natürlich habe ich mir gewünscht, dass er eine Familie gründet und ich eines Tages Enkel habe. Aber unsere Kinder sind nicht auf der Welt, um uns glücklich zu machen, sondern um selbst glücklich zu werden. Wenn Sie derjenige sind, der Ben glücklich macht, dann geht das für mich in Ordnung.“

„Ich würde ihn sehr gern glücklich machen“, sagte Trapper leise. „Wenn er mich noch lässt.“

///

„Wirst du immer in Naturalien bezahlt?“ Trapper lachte, während er die Platte mit selbstgebackenen Kuchen von einer Hand in die andere verlagerte. Hawkeye lief neben ihn, seine Arzttasche in der Hand.

„Zwei alleinstehende Herren, die muss man doch versorgen“, äffte er die bisherige Besitzerin der Kuchenstücke nach. In seinen Augen funkelte für einen kurzen Augenblick ein Lächeln. „Mrs. Watercomb ist sehr bemüht, mich und Dad von ihren Vorzügen zu überzeugen“

„Sie ist Witwe und möchte deinen Vater ehelichen“, riet Trapper.

„Nope, sie hat eine Tochter im heiratsfähigen Alter“, erwiderte Hawkeye.

„Verstehe“, schmunzelte Trapper. „Ich nehme an, du bist der begehrteste Junggeselle in ganz Crabapple Cove. Wahrscheinlich ist die Krankheitsrate in den letzten Monaten dramatisch gestiegen, weil sich alle Damen im heiratsfähigen Alter um deine Behandlung reißen.“

Hawk nickte. „So in etwa, ja.“

„Und, hast du jemanden ins Auge gefasst?“, fragte Trapper mit klopfendem Herzen.

„Ich bin nicht du“, erwiderte Hawk. „Ich vergesse nicht einfach, was war:“

„Verdammt!“ Trapper blieb stehen, griff nach Hawkeyes Arm und riss ihn herum, damit er ihn ansehen konnte. Er war es Leid, so Lied. Den ganzen gestrigen Abend hatte Hawkeye ihn mit Schweigen und Ignoranz bestraft, während sein Vater sich geradezu verzweifelt bemühte, die Konversation während ihres gemeinsamen Abendessens irgendwie aufrecht zu erhalten. Als Daniel Trapper anbot, doch für einige Tage ihr Gast zu sein, satt sich noch am Abend ein Zimmer in der einzigen Pension des Ortes zu suchen, war Hawk einfahc vom Tisch aufgestanden und hatte sich bis zum Frühstück nicht wieder sehen lassen. 

Wenn nicht Daniel am Morgen angeregt hätte, Trapper solle Ben bei seinen Hausbesuchen begleiten und so Crabapple Cove etwas kennen lernen, hätte er dieses Verhalten wohl am heutigen Tag fortgesetzt. Vor den Patienten behandelte er ihn zumindest zwangsweise höflich, wenn er ihn als Kriegskameraden auf Durchreise vorstellte. Wobei die Art und Weise wie er letzteres betonte, Trapper jedes Mal einen Stich versetzte. Aber vielleicht hatte er es ja wirklich nicht anders verdient. Schließlich hätte er sich tatsächlich einmal melden können, auch wenn es so vieles gab, dem er sich erst hatte klar werden müssen. Nur warum reagierte Hawkeye wie ein trotziges Kind statt die Sache vernünftig mit ihm zu besprechen? 

„Du bist sauer auf mich, das sich mich nicht gemeldet habe, okay, das kann ich verstehen. Aber versteh gefälligst auch mich. Ich habe meine Frau geliebt. Ich hätte mir nie vorstellen können, etwas für einen anderen Mann zu empfinden, geschweige denn, mit ihm Sex zu haben, verdammt guten Sex zu haben. Ich musste erst einmal herausfinden, ob es das ist, was ich für den Rest meines Lebens will.“

„Und hast du das jetzt?“, fragte Hawkeye und machte sich von Trappers Griff los, blieb aber stehen.

„Ich hatte eine kurze Affäre mit einem unserer Assistenzärzte“, gestand Trapper. „Es war nichts ernstes, aber es genügte, um mir zu zeigen, dass ich generell Spaß mit einem männlichen Partner habe und es nicht nur unserer Ausnahmesituation geschuldet war.“

„Wie schön, dann hast du dich ja schnell getröstet“, sagte Hawkeye mit Bitterkeit in der Stimme. Er wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Verdammt, Hawk“, Trapper folgte ihm. „Warst du dir denn die ganze Zeit sicher, dass das nicht nur eine den Umständen geschuldete Phase war?“

„Ja“, sagte Hawkeye schlicht.

„Was?“ Trapper blieb überrascht stehen. Wie konnte Hawkeye sich da so sicher sein? 

Hawkeye wandte sich zu ihm um. „Ich wusste immer, wo meine Präferenzen liegen. Schon lange vor dem Krieg.“

„Aber du warst der größte Frauenheld im ganzen Camp. Es gab keine Schwester, die du nicht angebaggert hast“, wunderte sich Trapper.

„Hast du mich je mit einer schlafen sehen?“, fragte Hawkeye zurück, bevor er weiterging. 

///

Trapper schob leise die Tür zum Schlafzimmer auf. Er fand einfach keine Ruhe, bevor er nicht noch einen Versuch unternommen hatte, mit Hawkeye, den ganzen Abend über wieder auf Distanz gegangen war, zu sprechen. Er verstand ja, dass der Freund wütend auf ihn war, weil er sich so lange nicht gemeldet hatte. Aber Hawk musste doch auch verstehen, dass für ihn das alles nicht so einfach gewesen war. Er konnte doch sein altes Leben nicht einfach über den Haufen werfen,. Er hatte schließlich eine Verantwortung seinen Töchtern gegenüber. Und er hatte seine Frau einmal geliebt. Warum konnte Hawk nicht verstehen, wie sehr es ihn verwirrt hatte, dass ihm plötzlich ein anderer Mann nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging, dass er sich seiner Gefühle und Neigungen erst sicher sein musste, bevor er eine Entscheidung traf, die das Leben seiner Familie für immer verändern würde? 

„Hawk… Ben“, bat er. „Bitte, hör mich an. Ich hätte bis Korea nie gedacht, dass ich mich je für einen Mann interessieren würde, dass ich mich in einen verlieben könnte, ihn begehren würde. Meine Ehe mag nicht mehr die beste gewesen sein, aber ich habe Mildred mal geliebt und ich liebe meine Töchter. Und dann warst da plötzlich du, mit einem Lächeln, dass mir Schmetterlinge in den Bauch zauberte, mit Augen, in denen ich versinken wollte, und mit deinem Zynismus, der alles in dieser Hölle ein bisschen erträglicher machte. Aber da waren auch so viele Dinge, über die ich mir klar werden musste. Die Scheidung war ziemlich schmutzig. Wenn meine Frau gewusst hätte, das wir… dass ein Mann der Grund dafür war, ich dürfte meine Kinder wohl gar nicht mehr sehen. Das soll keine Entschuldigung sein, nur, bitte versteh doch, dass ich erst mal mein Leben auf die Reihe bringen musste. Es gab Momente, da wollte ich mich melden, ehrlich, da habe ich es vor Sehnsucht nach dir kaum mehr ausgehalten. Aber ich hatte auch Angst, Angst ich lasse alles stehen und liegen, Angst vor den Konsequenzen einer Beziehung mit dir. Den Folgen für meine... für unsere Karrieren, den Reaktionen, der Menschen um uns. Ich war vielleicht feige, zu lange zu feige, aber ich liebe dich wirklich. Das ist mir schon lange klar geworden. Und wenn es nur eine kleine Chance für uns gibt, dann will ich sie nutzen. Bitte Hawk.“

Er dachte daran, wie ihre Beziehung angefangen hatte. Es war mal wieder einer dieser 48-Stunden-Tage gewesen. Einer, an denen man irgendwann aufhörte zu zählen, wie viele junge Soldaten man wie am Fließband operierte. Es waren wie immer zu viele und sie waren viel zu jung.

Die Dusche hatte nur einen Teil der Müdigkeit und Anspannung wegspülen können. Aus den Augenwinkeln hatte er gesehen, wie Hawkeye sich selbst zu berühren begann. Er glaubte damals nicht, dass sich der Freund überhaupt richtig bewusst war, was er da tat und dass er es vor einem Zeugen tat. Wahrscheinlich lief sein Körper schon längst auf Autopilot, suchte einfach etwas Entspannung. Er hatte seinen Blick nicht abwenden können und sehr wohl bemerkt, wie sein eigenes Glied sich zu versteifen begann, ohne dass er selbst Hand daran anlegte.

Plötzlich hatte Hawkeye aufgesehen und ihre Blicke trafen sich in stummem Einverständnis. Dann war alles ganz schnell gegangen, ganz einfach, ohne ein Wort zu wechseln, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken. Hawkeye, der sich an der niedrigen Holzwand, welche die Dusche vom Vorraum trennte, abstützte. Er, der hinter ihm trat, seine Backen spreizte, sein eigenes Glied mit seinem Speichel befeuchtete und ohne zu zögern in ihn eindrang. Er hatte so etwas noch nie getan und doch schien er zu wissen, was er tun musste. Schnelle, heftige Stöße, mit denen er sie beide zum Höhepunkt brachte, sich der Gefahr einer Entdeckung wohl bewusst. 

Von da an hatten sie es immer wieder getan. Wenn der Druck zu groß wurde, wenn sie das Grauen um sie herum für einen Moment vergessen wollten, wenn sie alles einfach nicht mehr aushielten. Das letzte Mal nach der Nachricht von Henrys Tod. Sie hatten es im Vorratslager getan, in der Dusche, einmal sogar im Röntgenraum. Es war Sex gewesen, nur Sex. Schnell, unpersönlich, ohne Verpflichtung. Stets nahm er Hawkeye von hinten. Mal im Stehen, manchmal kniete der Freund auf allen Vieren vor ihm. Nie sahen sie sich dabei an. Als wüssten sie genau, würden sie das tun, würde sich alles ändern, ihre kleine, heile Sexwelt zusammenbrechen. Es war nur eine bequeme Möglichkeit der Entspannung. Nicht mehr. Zumindest hatte er das geglaubt, hatte es glauben wollen.

Nur einmal, als sie während eines Seminars in Tokio ein Hotelzimmer teilten, als sie sich, sicher vor Entdeckung, Zeit ließen, tatsächlich Zärtlichkeiten austauschten, den Köroper des anderen erkundeten, bevor sie es wilder als je zuvor trieben, da hatte auch er zugeben müssen, dass es sich wie mehr anfühlte als nur Sex. Doch er hatte diesen Gedanken sehr schnell wieder verdrängt. Hatte nicht sehen wollen, was einfach nicht sein konnte. Bis er, in vermeintlicher Sicherheit zurück in Boston und in seinem alten Leben mit weitgehend geregelten Arbeitszeiten und seiner Familie, nicht mehr die Augen vor der Tatsache verschließen konnte, dass er ständig an Hawkeye dachte, dass sich Fantasien in seine Träume schlichen, die ihn hart und schweißnass aufwachen ließen und dass er sich im Wachen mehr und mehr nach dem Freund verzehrte. Er hatte einfach vorausgesetzt, dass Hawkeye genauso dachte und fühlte, wie er. Dass es für ihn von Anfang an mehr gewesen sein könnte, kam ihm nicht in den Sinn. 

Doch jetzt, jetzt sollte es anders sein. Jetzt würde er sich nicht mehr selbst belügen, doch vor allem wollte er so einiges an Hawkeye wieder gut machen. "Lass mich Liebe mit dir machen", bat er, als er sich zu Hawkeye aufs Bett setzte.

Leises Stöhnen antwortete ihm.

///

"Im Nachttisch ist Creme", sagte Hawkeye, als sie sich nach heftigen Küssen voneinander lösten. Trapper war schon lange hart gewesen, bei der Erinnerung an vergangene Nächte hart geworden, dass Hawkeye es auch war, spürte er, als er seine Hand unter die Bettdecke wandern ließ. Jetzt schob er die Decke zur Seite, stand auf und entledigte sich hastig seiner Kleidung. Auch Hawk streifte seinen Pyjama ab.

Die Tube war halb leer, was Trapper einen Stich versetzte. "Du hast öfters Gesellschaft“, fragte er?

"Was?" Hawkeye war für einen Moment verwirrt, dann verstand er. "Nur mein eigener Finger", sagte er. "Und ich habe dabei immer an dich gedacht."

Allein dieses Geständnis ließ Trapper fast auf der Stelle kommen. 

Er hielt Hawkeye zurück, als der sich auf den Bauch drehen wollte und schaltete die Nachttischlampe an. „Ich will dich sehen“, sagte er mit heißerer Stimme.

///

"Da war B.J.", sagte Hawkeye leise, als sie später erschöpft neben einander lagen.

"Was?", fragte Trapper, der nicht verstehend.

"B.J., dein Nachfolger. Er war es nicht nur als Chirurg", erklärte Hawkeye.

"Oh." Trapper spürte, wie eine Welle der Eifersucht über ihn hinweg schwappte. Obwohl er dazu wohl kein Recht hatte. "Liebst du ihn?"

"Nein", erwiderte Hawkeye. "Er ist verheiratet, hat eine kleine Tochter."

"Ich hatte auch Frau und Kinder", entgegnete Trapper.

"Aber deine Ehe war schon damals nicht glücklich. Das hast du selbst immer gesagt. B.J. liebt seine Frau. Er... er braucht es nur ab und zu von einem Mann, brauchte es schon vor dem Krieg."

"So hast du..."

"...ihn ab und zu gevögelt", ergänzte Hawkeye. "Er war nie in mir. Das durftest nur du. Niemand vor oder nach dir. Und es war nicht, wie bei uns, es war nur Sex. Ehrlich."

Trapper schluckte angesichts dieses Geständnisses. Also war es für Hawkeye schon immer mehr gewesen, nur er war zu blind gewesen, es zu sehen. Hatte einfach nicht sehen wollen. Er hatte wohl einiges gut zu machen

Er schlang seine Arme um Hawkeye, zog ihn an sich. "Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er. „Ich liebe dich so sehr. Verzeih mir.“

Doch da zeigte Hawkeyes gleichmäßiger Atem schon, dass der Freund eingeschlafen war.

///

„Hoffentlich waren wir nicht zu laut und Vater hat nichts gemerkt“, sagte Hawkeye, als er sich eher widerwillig aus dem Bett und Trappers Armen quälte. 

Trapper hatte ihn nach dem Aufwachen gebeten, ihn zu nehmen: „Mit hat es noch nie ein Mann besorgt, auch meine Affäre nicht. ich möchte, dass du es tust, Hawk.“ Sie hatten ihre Leidenschaft kaum zügeln können.

Nun sagte er. „Er weiß es.“

„Was?“ Hawkeye drehte sich zu ihm um.

“Dein Vater, er weiß, was zwischen uns war...ist.“

„Du hast es ihm gesagt? Wie kannst du es wagen!“, empörte sich Hawkeye.

Trapper hob beschwichtigend beide Hände. „Natürlich nicht“; sagte er. „Was denkst du von mir? Er hat einen Brief von dir gefunden, in dem du alles geschrieben hattest. Er war dir wohl beim Verbrennen daneben gefallen.“

Hawkeye ließ sich in sitzender Position aufs Bett fallen. „Und?“, fragte er mit bebender Stimme. Vor diesem Moment hatte er sich mehr als vor allen Bomben und Gewehrkugeln der Welt gefürchtet. Vor dem Moment, an dem sein Vater die Wahrheit über ihn erfahren würde, an dem er seinen Vater enttäuschen würde. Es war dumm gewesen, alles aufzuschreiben. Und Riskant. Schließlich hätte der Brief bereist in Korea in falsche Hände fallen können. Doch er hatte sich einfach alles von der Seele schreiben müssen. Seien Gefühle, seine Enttäuschung nach Trappers Verschwinden und so vieles mehr. Tief versteckt in seiner Feldkiste glaubet er seien Geheimnisse sicher. Und dann zerstört im lodernden Feuer des heimischen Kamins. Er schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. 

„Er möchte, dass du glücklich wirst. Nur das ist ihm wichtig.“ Trapper setze sich auf und schlang seine Arme von hinten um Hawkeye. „Dein Vater ist ein toller Mann:“

„Ich weiß.“

///

„Ich werde wohl bald die Damen mit dem Wasserschlauch von dir fernhalten müssen:“ Trapper lachte, als er das Gartentor zum Anwesen aufstieß. Sie beide waren voll mit selbstgebackenen Kuchen und Plätzchen bepackt. Das ein dritter Mann in den Männerhaushalt eingezogen war, schien die Damenwelt von Crabapple Cove in ihren kulinarischen Bemühungen nur noch mehr zu beflügeln.

„Ich wohl eher von dir“, erwiderte Hawkeye. „Nicht mehr lange und Dad und ich können dicht machen, weil alle nur nach dem attraktiven Doktor McIntyre fragen. Ich wurde heuet morgen am Telefon schon zweimal gefragt, ob ich dich auch ja mitbringe.“

Trapper blieb stehen. Sie hatten eine Woche in herrlicher Harmonie verbracht. Hawkeye schlief in seinen Armen ein, in der Regel nachdem sie sich leidenschaftlich geliebt hatten. Sie wachten am Morgen gemeinsam auf. Er begleitete den Freund auf dessen Hausbesuchen, half in der Praxis. Es war ein harmonisches Leben und doch so trügerisch, denn eine Frage hatten sie stets tunlichst vermieden: Die nach seiner Abreise, nach seiner Zukunft. Es war an der Zeit, das zu klären. Sie konnten nicht ewig vorgeben, dass es kein Morgen gab. 

„Hawk, ich muss in zwei Tagen abreisen“; sagte er jetzt. 

Das Lächeln verschwand sofort aus Hawkeyes Augen. „Natürlich“, sagte er. „Das Boston General kann nicht ewig auf seinen Starchirurgen verzichten. Dad kommt bestimmt für ein paar Tage allein zurecht. Himmel er musste drei Jahre lang allein zurecht kommen. Also kann ich dich bestimmt begleiten. Und dann werden wir schon einen Weg finden, uns regelmäßig zu besuchen.“ Die Begeisterung kehrte in seine Augen zurück, als er Pläne zu schmieden begann.

„Ich gehe nicht zurück nach Boston“, sagte Trapper. „Ich dachte, es ist das Beste für uns alle, etwas Abstand zu gewinnen, auch wenn das heißt, dass ich die Mädchen nur selten sehen kann. Aber Mildred, sie arbeitet wieder, in der Verwaltung des Krankenhauses, wo wir uns kennen gelernt hatten. Die Leute reden und...“ Er hielt inne. Er wusste, was er nun zu sagen hatte, würde Hawkeye nicht gefallen. „Ich habe eine Stelle am San Francisco Memorial.“

Von einem Moment auf den anderen wich alles Leben aus Hawkeyes Gesichtszügen. „Wann hattest du vor, mir das zu sagen?“, fragte er. „Wenn ich merke, dass du eines morgens nicht mehr neben mir liegst? Wolltest du wieder einfach aus meinem Leben verschwinden nachdem du deinen Spaß mit mir hattest? Einfach noch mal ein bisschen vögeln vor der Reise? Man weiß ja nie, wann man den nächsten willigen Arsch findet.“

Er stürmte die Treppen zum Haus hinauf.

„Hawkeye, warte!“, rief Trapper ihm nach. Die Tür flog ihm ins Gesicht. Er riss sie wütend wieder auf. Langsam reichten ihm Hawkeyes Vorwürfe, mochten sie auch nicht ganz unberechtigt sein. Aber konnte er ihn nicht wenigstens mal ausreden lassen?

Hawkeye saß auf der Treppe, die ins Obergeschoss des zweistöckigen Hauses führte, den Kopf in den Händen vergraben. Trapper ließ seine Last fallen und setzte sich neben ihn. Als er den Arm um Hawkeye legen wollte, zuckte der weg. „Hör mich an, Hawk, bitte“, bat er. „Ich möchte, dass du mit mir gehst. Wir könnten zusammen leben. In San Francisco würden die Leute viel weniger reden als hier. Und ich bin sicher, es findet sich eine Stelle für einen so begnadeten Chirurgen wie dich. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein, glaube mir.“

„Ich will aber nicht wieder von hier fort, Vater nicht allein lassen“, erwiderte Hawkeye. Er sah den Freund nicht an. „Du denkst wieder nur an dich, machst Pläne ohne mich überhaupt zufragen. Und übrigens weißt du genau, dass ich nicht mehr als Chirurg arbeiten will.“

„Dann bleibe ich hier“, bot Trapper ohne zu zögern an. „Es wird doch auch in Maine ein Krankenhaus geben, an dem ich arbeiten kann. Oder wir arbeiten zusammen als Hausärzte. Vielleicht können wir die Praxis auf die Nachbarorte ausdehnen, wenn Crabapple Cove für zwei Ärzte zu klein ist.“

Hawkeye hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Das würdest du tun?“

„Natürlich. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein, versteht du das nicht? Mir ist egal, was die Leute denken und wo ich lebe. Dann sage ich dem Memorial eben ab. Ich liebe dich. Nur das ist wichtig.“

Hawkeye schluckte. „Ich... ich muss darüber nachdenken“; sagte er, stand auf und ging nach oben.

Trapper sah ihm hilflos nach. Was sollte, was konnte er noch tun, um Hawkeye davon zu überzeugen, dass er ihn wirklich liebte, dass er ihm wieder vertrauen konnte? Er hatte das Angebot in San Francisco schon vor zwei Monaten angenommen, nachdem seine Scheidung offiziell war. Damals hatte er ja nicht mal gewusst, wo er Hawkeye finden würde und ob dieser ihre Beziehung überhaupt wieder aufnehmen wollte oder ob er längst verheiratet war. Er hätte ja nicht einmal zu sagen gewagt, was er sich selbst von seinem Besuch in Crabapple Cove eigentlich erhoffte. Doch jetzt wusste er ohne Zweifel, dass er Hawkeye liebte, mehr als er jemals zuvor einem anderen Menschen geliebt hatte. Das machte seine beruflichen Pläne unwichtig. Aber wie machte er das Hawk nur klar? Er verstand ja, dass dieser ihm gerade nicht sonderlich vertraute. Aber er konnte auch so stur sein.

„Lass mich mal mit ihm reden.“ Daniel Pierce war vom Lärm der zufallenden Türen angelockt worden und hatte nicht umhin gekonnt, vom Nebenzimmer aus einen Teil des Gespräches zu hören. Er hatte Trapper längst ins Herz geschlossen und ihm das du angeboten. Es war unübersehbar, dass dieser Mann, trotz all der Schmerzen, die er Ben in der Vergangenheit zugefügt haben mochte, seinen Sohn gut tat, dass er ihn aufrichtig und von ganzem Herzen liebte. Doch er wusste auch, wie stur Ben manchmal sein konnte.

Trapper nickte dankbar. „Danke“, sagte er. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht mehr weiter.“

///

„Liebst du Trapper?“

Hawkeye saß auf der Kante des Bettes, in dem er und Trapper sich in den letzten Nächten geliebt hatten, als sein Vater eintrat. Nun wandte er sich zu ihm um.

“Was denkst du?“, antwortete er mit einer Gegenfrage.

Daniel Pierce setzte sich neben seinem Sohn. „Dass du ihn genauso sehr liebst, wie er dich liebt. Und dass es an der Zeit ist, die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen und nach vorn zu schauen.“

„Er will, dass ich mit ihm nach San Francisco gehe“, erklärte Hawkeye.

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte sein Vater. „Und ich denke, er hat Recht.“

„Aber...“

Daniel stoppte den Protest seines Sohnes mit einer Handbewegung. „Du bist zu gut, um hier als Hausarzt zu versauern und das weißt du auch. Es ist an der Zeit, dass du dein Leben wieder in die eigene Hand nimmst. Ja, es war schlimm, was du in Korea erlebt hast. Aber das haben zigtausend Andere auch erlebt und auch sie müssen irgendwie weitermachen. Du kennst dich nicht für den Rest deines Lebens vor der Realität verstecken. Du läufst vor deinem Leben davon, Ben, vor dir selbst. Ich habe dich seit langem nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen, wie in den letzten Tagen. Wirf das nicht weg.“

„Aber ich will dich nicht wieder verlassen“, protestierte Hawkeye.

„Noch bin ich kein Tattergreis“, erwiderte sein Vater scharf, um dann milder fortzufahren: „Natürlich habe ich dich gern um mich, Ben, aber ich möchte dich vor allem glücklich sehen. Wenn Trapper dich glücklich macht, denn bleibe bei ihm. Gehe mit ihm. Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass ihr hier keine Chance hättet. Die Menschen lieben dich zwar und sie würden über vieles hinweg sehen, aber alles hat seine Grenzen.“ Er lächelte. „Weißt du, es gibt da diese wunderbare Erfindung namens Flugzeug. Ich wollte schon immer einmal die Westküste kennen lernen. Ich werde schon eine Vertretung für die Praxis finden und dann komme ich meinen Sohn und meinen Schwiegersohn für einen langen Urlaub besuchen.“

Hawkeye umarmte seinen Vater. „Danke, Dad, du bist der Beste.“

Daniel klopfte seinem Sohn auf die Schulter. „Und nun geh zu deinem Liebsten, er wird sehnsüchtig auf deine Antwort warten. Und werdet glücklich miteinander.“

///

Trapper stand am Ufer des kleinen Baches, unter den Weiden. Es war schön hier, so friedlich. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, für immer hier zu leben. Aber würde dies möglich sein? Crabapple Cove war viel zu klein, als dass die Leute nicht anfangen würden zu reden, als dass zwei Männer, die unter einem Dach lebten, nicht irgendwann Spekulationen und Gerüchte verursachen würden. Hawkeye hatte ihm erzählt, dass er alle Einladungen zu einem Date mit dem Hinweis, er leide noch immer unter den Nachwirkungen des Krieges, ablehnte. Lange würde diese Ausrede nicht mehr funktionieren. Selbst wenn er sich eine eigene Wohnung nahm und sie sich nur heimlich trafen, sie würden sich öffentlich mit Frauen zeigen und vielleicht irgendwann heiraten müssen. Das war nicht das Leben, das er sich vorgestellt hatte, nachdem er sich endlich seine wahren Gefühle für Hawkeye eingestanden hatte. Er wollte mit ihm zusammen sein, so selbstverständlich und offen, wie es nur möglich war, ohne dass sie sich selbst gefährdeten. 

Aber er verstand auch Hawkeye, dass dieser nicht gehen wollte. Ihm selbst war der Abschied von seinen Mädchen schwer genug gefallen. Wie konnte er verlangen, dass Hawkeye seinen Vater, seine Heimat verließ? War im Endeffekt doch alles für umsonst gewesen, diese Woche nur ein schöner Traum? Sollte er gehen, solange er es vielleicht noch konnte?

„Trapper!“ 

Die laute Stimme des Freundes ließ ihn zusammen zucken. Er drehte sich um und sah, dass Hawkeye lächelnd auf ihn zugerannt kam. Er breitete die Arme aus, um ihn aufzufangen.

„Ich komme mit dir.“

Fortsetzung folgt

**Author's Note:**

> Mehr Fanfiction von mir unter: http://tostwins.slashcity.net


End file.
